Prank Gone Wrong
by 1 crazy girl
Summary: Akaito loves to prank others, but what happens when one of his pranks goes horribly wrong? DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloids.


**Sorry I thought of this story and just had to write it before I continued to work on Vocashock. Now since I am done I shall continue it so no worries! :)**

* * *

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Nothing good was on. I turned the TV off and waited. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There it was. I smiled as Miku came running downstairs. She grabbed at her newly dyed red hair. "How did this happen!?" She asked. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was so damn funny! "Gee, I don't know." I lied, trying to stop laughing. She gave me a suspicious look. Then Meiko came into the room. _Oh shit!_ I thought. Meiko has always hated my pranks and she always takes the joy out of them.

Meiko saw Miku and her jaw dropped. "Miku what happened to your hair!?" She said in shock. Miku, still freaking out, said "I don't know I woke up this morning and it was red!" Meiko instantly shot me a glare. "Did you do this!?" Meiko asked angrily. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was ready to kick my ass. I stood up and slowly walked to the door as I answered her. "Me!? I'd never dream of doing that to Mi-" I got to the doorknob. I twisted it and swung the door open and ran. I could hear Meiko screaming after me. I smiled, thinking that I had gotten away.

My smile dropped as I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked back and saw Meiko. She looked furious. She was advancing on me. Fear built up in me. I took a quick turn into the woods to try and lose her. I past by many trees. I looked behind me to see if she was there. She wasn't. I was relieved until I crashed into something and fell. I looked up and saw a tree. It looked very different from the other trees. Its bark was as black as the night sky but it wasn't burnt or dead. The branches were long and thick and twisted in several ways.

Then I thought of a new prank. _If I tied someone up to this tree and left them here overnight it would be hilarious! Now who have I not pranked recently? I know! Rin! I haven't pranked her in months! Plus she's small so if I can't trick her into coming here I can just carry her here. _I thought with a smile on my face. I took note of where the tree was and how to get to it and left.

Luckily when I got back Meiko and Miku were gone. I searched the house until I found Rin. I told her about the whole prank with Miku which led me to my discovery of the tree. Rin seemed interested in the tree. "Where is it?" She asked. "In the woods I'll show you." I answered. She looked at me suspiciously and asked "Are you serious, you're not just pranking me?" I gave her a serious look and said "I'm serious, the tree is really there. Come on I'll show you." She was still a little suspicious. "Alright but I swear to God if you are pran-" "I'm not pranking you." I interrupted and we both left for the woods.

We had finally made it to the tree and Rin looked at it wide-eyed. "Whoa that tree looks so strange!" She said in shock. I pulled out some handcuffs. I couldn't find any rope so they were the next best thing. I quickly grabbed one of Rin's hands and handcuffed it. She tried hitting and clawing me with her free hand but I grabbed it. I wrapped her arms around the tree trunk and attached the other handcuff to her free hand. Her arms couldn't reach completely around the tree but the handcuffs attached to her hands made it work. "What the Hell was that for!?" She said angrily. She looked really pissed. I smiled and said "See you tomorrow." I started running away. "Wait you can't leave me here!" That was the last thing I heard her say before I got too far to hear anything else she might say.

By the time I was out of the woods, I was laughing. It was so funny! I calmed down as I walked through the front door of our home. The sun was setting and I was tired. The day seemed to have gone by fast. As I walked towards my room, Len came up to me and asked "Do you know where Rin is? I haven't seen her in awhile." I immediately replied, saying "She's visiting Teto." Len believed me and said "Ok." He left and I continued towards my room. As soon as I entered my room I collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

. . .

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream as I was kicked in my stomach. I clutched my stomach in pain only to be kicked in the same area again. "I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I opened my eyes and saw Meiko. She looked furious. Standing next to her was Len, who looked very worried. "What do you wa-" "WHERE THE HELL IS RIN!?" Meiko asked, interrupting me. "Why is it that every time something goes wrong you feel the need to blame me?" I asked. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHERE RIN IS RIGHT NOW!" I sat up and said "Ok so I handcuffed her to a tree in the woods it's no big deal." Both of them gave me a look of disbelief. "Are you stupid!? Do you know what could be out there in the woods!?" It was Len's turn to overreact. Then Meiko grabbed my hair and pulled me up to a standing position. "Ok you're going to show us right now where Rin is!" She said, slightly calming down.

I led them deep into the woods where the tree was. We were getting closer and closer to it. "It's just up ahead." I said as we were nearing the tree. Both Len and Meiko shoved past me and ran up ahead towards the tree. The next thing they did was scream. I didn't know the reason but it felt as if something bad had happened. I ran to catch up with them. I looked at Meiko. Her eyes were wide with fear and she seemed to be hyperventilating. Then I looked at Len. He had collapsed to the ground in front of the tree, crying.

Finally, I looked up and saw Rin. What I saw horrified me. Rin was still handcuffed to the tree. She was in a sitting position against the tree. There were deep gashes around her wrists where the handcuffs where. The blood around her wrists had dried. Beyond her injured wrists, there was no skin. All her skin had been stripped off her, leaving her insides to ooze out onto the ground. Her veins were cut and sticking out as if something used them as straws to suck out her blood. Her face, like her wrists, still had skin on it. The expression she had when she died had been frozen on her face. Terror had stricken her face. Her eyes were wide and tears had dried on her face. Her mouth was gaping open as if she were about to scream. Around her neck was her own intestines. They had been tied tightly around her neck to choke her.

Bile rose from my mouth and I swallowed to keep it down. Len stood up and glared at me. "DID YOU DO THIS!?" He asked furiously. "N-no I didn't! I swear!" I said quickly. "THEN WHO DID!?"

"I did."

We all looked up in the direction of the demonic sounding voice. At first there was nothing there, just one of the branches of the dark tree. Then it slowly appeared as if it was invisible. Its glowing yellow eyes stared at us. It was a dark grey. Several scratches and blood covered it. Its head had a pair of bloody pincers on it and it had no nose or ears, just two little round holes where its nose should be and two giant oval shaped holes on the opposite sides of its head. Its legs were skinny as bones as if it never used them. The paws at the end of them had long razor sharp claws at the end of them. The front two were covered in blood. Its tail was long and thin like a cat's tail. It laid lazily across the branch. It smiled at us, revealing its sharp blood stained teeth.

"I see you're admiring my work." It said proudly, licking the blood off its claws with its sharp looking tongue. "You sick bastard." Len mumbled. The thing instantly looked in the direction of Len. "Oh, you must be Len. Your sister was calling for you but sadly, you never came. I'm feeling generous tonight, so I'll share with you her last moments." Before any of us could respond, the thing closed its eyes and we could hear two voices. One was Rin's who sounded terrified and the other was the thing's.

"What the Hell are you!?"

"That shouldn't concern you."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see."

The next thing we heard was Rin's terrified scream and a horrible, slow ripping sound. "LEN SAVE ME! PLEASE!" Rin shouted. The thing laughed. The slow ripping sound and Rin's screams continued literally for hours. Then there was a choking sound and it was over. The thing opened its eyes and said "It was too bad that I couldn't make her suffer longer. You three came and ruined that for me."

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Len shouted. The thing laughed at him. "Foolish boy." It stood up on the branch, opened its mouth, and spat a black liquid at Len. It landed on his face. Len instantly screamed and fell to the ground, grabbing at his face. There was a sizzling sound that led me to believe that it was burning him like acid. Meiko ran to help Len but stopped as the thing spoke. "Shhhhhh. Do you hear that? They're hatching." Meiko and I were both confused for a moment. Then we heard several crackling sounds. We looked at Rin's corpse where the sounds were coming from. Suddenly tiny round black things crawled out from Rin's mouth and insides. They crawled over Len who was in the same position. "Go ahead, eat little ones." The thing said. Len's screams grew louder as the little black things began tearing off his flesh. "OH MY GOD!" Meiko said horrified. She ran and I followed.

When the horrible scene was out of sight we stopped. Meiko turned towards me and gave me a furious look. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THEY'RE BOTH DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE ALWAYS TOLD YOU THAT ONE DAY ONE OF YOU'RE PRANKS WOULD GET OUT OF HAND BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED!" She screamed. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry ok!? It was just an innocent prank!" I said defensively. "INNOCENT PRANK!? LOOK WHAT YOUR INNOCENT PRANK HAS DONE SO FAR! RIN AND LEN ARE DEAD AND WE'RE PROBABLY NEXT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Meiko screamed as she grabbed my neck and squeezed as hard as she could. I couldn't breathe. I tried prying her hands off my neck but she was stronger than me.

Then she suddenly released her grip on my neck. I gasped for air and looked at her. She was floating in the air. Something must have grabbed her by the neck because she couldn't scream. She tried though. Then red lines appeared from the top of her head and dragged down to her feet. Her neck was released and she screamed. I realized they were claw marks. Blood leaked of them. More and more claw marks appeared. Meiko was covered completely in blood and she screamed and kicked and flailed her arms until she went still. Then the thing appeared. It dropped Meiko and walked to me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just couldn't let her kill my new friend. You did a good thing bringing them here. Now will you bring more friend?"

I smiled. "Yes master."

* * *

**Thanks for reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaading! Hue.**


End file.
